What REALLY Happened on Link's Wedding Night
by Navi and Tatl
Summary: Tatl and I were spying on Link during his wedding night... You won't believe what we discovered *hee hee hee*
1. Secret Number 1

LINK'S SECRETS : WEDDING NIGHT  
  
Navi: Every time we spy on Link, we're always careful not to get caught  
  
Tatl: Yeah! ^-^  
  
Navi: I'm trying to remember a good one let's see...  
  
Tatl: Well, Link always does stupid shit, and he tries to look so brave and smart, but ends up looking like a dumbass. So it's hard to choose.  
  
Navi: That's true...if it wasn't for us, always reminding him what he has to do...he wouldn't have become such of a great hero.  
  
Tatl: Oh Navi! I know that, but hey, back to business, what secret should we reveal about Link on our first fic?  
  
Navi: Oh, I know! How about the night of his wedding with Zelda?  
  
Tatl: Oh yeah! I remember that!  
  
Navi: how did it go again? Oh yeah....  
  
~flash back~  
  
The first time Link and Zelda met, it was love at first sight. Link somehow knew they would end up with each other. That is, until he met Sheik... At first he began doubting himself, then he started to forget about Zelda. As time went by, things got worse... He thought he was completely sure about his feelings towards Sheik. But he was scared and confused because he never LOOKED at guys before. Link noticed that Sheik also cared about him. Link decided to confess his feelings the next time they met, which happened to be in the Temple of Time. But before Link could say anything, Sheik transformed into Zelda. Link was so happy to know he was straight. Because he was "actually" in love with Zelda...  
  
Soon after Ganon was defeated, Link and Zelda got engaged. Then married. Their wedding was a big and fancy celebration. Zelda was really happy, but you could tell that something was wrong with Link. Zelda noticed this, but just thought he was nervous. It wasn't until that night that Zelda understood why... When they were about to... you know, Link still looked nervous. Zelda: Link, don't be nervous, we're married now.  
  
But Link still had the same expression on his face.  
  
Zelda: Link, what is your fantasy? Maybe that will help.  
  
Link looked up and blushed. After a few moments Link finally spoke.  
  
Link: Ummmm, well, could you... turn into Shiek?  
  
~end of flash back~  
  
Navi: Whoa, right after I heard that, we left right away!  
  
Tatl: Why did we leave so soon again?  
  
Navi: Because if we stayed any longer, they would've heard us cracking up and probably stuff us both into a bottle with a Poe... again.  
  
Tatl: Oh yeah...  
  
Navi: Well, until next time.  
  
Tatl: Hey...uhhh...Navi...there's something I forgot to tell you...  
  
Navi: What?  
  
Tatl: Well...I was sorta curious to know if Zelda would so...  
  
Navi: Tatl, exactly what did you do?  
  
Tatl: You see...hehe...I had my fairy camera with me and...I left it recording when we left so here's the tape...wanna see it?  
  
Navi: How many times have you watched that thing?  
  
Tatl: I...I haven't seen it...cuz YOU messed up the VCR!!  
  
Navi: You're so retarded! It just wasn't plugged in!! Tatl: Oh really? *thinks: damn! I would've watched it already over and over if I knew that!* So...wanna watch it?  
  
Navi: You sick little fairy. Of course not!! *whispers* After the fic... we can watch it... over and over  
  
Tatl:*whispers back* Ok fine...let's get this over with now! *Normal voice* Well people, this is the end of our fic and if you think we're going to watch that tape, well...no, so see ya next time!!  
  
Navi: Bye!!!  
  
~End of the Fanfic~  
  
Tatl: C'mon put the tape in!  
  
Navi: Ok ok.  
  
Both Fairies are inside their house (a deku nut) watching the tape. Then suddenly....someone's eye peeks into the deku....I mean, their house...  
  
Link: Hey what are you two doing?  
  
Talt: Uhhhh...no-nothing...hehe  
  
Link: You're watching something...what?  
  
Navi: None of your business!!!( Navi pokes his eye) So there!  
  
Talt: Where the hell is the damn control!!!  
  
Link grabs both fairies by the wings and chucks them out and peeks with his other unpoked eye.  
  
Link: Hey you were watching porn! Why didn't you tell me? I always invite both of you when I am!  
  
Navi: No don't!!  
  
Tatl: I wonder what color the poe will be this time?? Link: Ewwww you stupid fairies were watching fags going at it!  
  
Navi: *whispers: He's calling himself a fag.*  
  
Tatl: I know.  
  
Link: Hey this looks kinda familiar...two blonds, one thin...and one with big feet like mine!! Hey....wait a minute.....  
  
Navi & Tatl: O_o!!! We can explain!!!  
  
Link: How dare you?!?!? How did you even get this?  
  
Tatl: Uhhhhh....  
  
Link: TELL ME!!!!!!  
  
Navi: Ok...I'll tell you *points to Tatl* She did it! It was all her idea! She's the one who tape recorded it and FORCED me to watch it!  
  
Tatl: *innocently* Nu uh! When I told you, you were totally psyched!!! And you even said that you wanted to watch it over and over!  
  
Navi: But Link...It's a secret! Nobody knows about it but us....  
  
Link: And I'll make sure that it stays like that....  
  
~~~~~~Minutes later~~~~~~  
  
Navi: *scared* Uhhhh....Hi Mr. Poe my name is Navi...  
  
Poe: Grrrraaaaaaaahghghghhaahhhhh  
  
Tatl: *more scared* Navi it's not working...... 


	2. Punishment

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. its just that, well we weren't planning on writing anymore after that last chapter, but all the reviewers inspired us. so here it is... oh, and we might make one more chapter after this one. it all depends on the readers' respones... *points at the screen* THAT MEANS YOU!!!!!! anyway here it is...

Navi: *scared* Uhhhh....Hi Mr. Poe my name is Navi...  
  
Poe: Grrrraaaaaaaahghghghhaahhhhh  
  
Tatl: *more scared* Navi it's not working......

Navi: I can see that!!!!!

Tatl: Run for your lives!!!! (BAM) *crashes into the glass*

Navi: *smacks head* Why are you so stupid?

Tatl: @.@

Poe: Oh are you ok?

Navi and Tatl: Huh???

Poe: What?

Navi: You mean you're not gonna eat us??

Tatl: *scared face* But...But... I'm allergic to salt and pepper!!! And... And... *gasp* I know!!!! I bet we'd taste good with lemon though :D

Navi: *smack* You retard!!!!!!

Poe: Eat you?? EWWWWWWWW!!!!! Whats wrong with you?? That's just plain disgusting

Tatl: You mean... You've tasted fairy before???

Poe: Of course not

Navi: What??? Oh!!!!! Tatl, this must a NEW poe... Link probably sold the last one to buy those "tapes"

Tatl: Hmmmmmmm...I see...

Navi: Hi, Mr. Poe. I'm Navi

Tatl: And I'm Tatl!!!!

Poe: Pleased to meet you, I'm Roe. So...Why did that guy put you in here with me??

Navi: Cuz... We taped recored him on his wedding night while he was... you know

Poe: Ewwwwwwwww, you two are nasty little perverts

Tatl: Yeah... I mean no!!! It's cuz you dont know the whole story

Navi: She's right, here I'll start at the beginning...

They tell him the whole story

Roe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! You two are dumasses,but at least your funny.

Navi: Ummmmm... Thanks?

Tatl: ^o^

Link walks in

Navi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Please don't come any closer!!!!

Roe: Huh?? What are you doing??

Tatl: *through clenched teeth* play along... Link we're sorry

Roe: Ohhhh... RAHHAAAGGAAAHHHAGHAHGHHGAHGRRAHHAH

Navi: Please Link, we've learned our lesson

Link: Hah!! Serves you right, you horny lil fairies!!!! I think I'll let you suffer a bit longer

Link leaves the room

Tatl: Phew

Navi: That was close

Roe: Ok ok, so what did that Gerudo do to him???

Navi: Then she...

Link arrives at his room in the castle

Zelda is brushing her hair

Link: Zelda, Oh my Goddesses!!!! You won't believe what the fairies did this time

Zelda: What?

Link: *mumbles* I knew I shouldn't have introduced them to each other...

Zelda: what was that???

Link: Just watch this

He puts the tape in

Zelda turns pale

Link: What's wrong?

Zelda: Link... Thats not me...

TO BE CONTINUED... MAYBE 


End file.
